


MANIA

by ladyaliria



Series: Tipos de Amor (PT-BR) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Hoshido | Birthright Route, ughHGHHHHHH feelings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: amor obsessivo;experimenta grandes altos e baixos emocionaisamantes muito possessivos, frequentemente liderados pelo ciúme.「F!Cormilla」





	MANIA

**Author's Note:**

> Eu também tinha postado essa ONESHOT no spiritfanfics mas decidi trazer pra cá. ESCREVI ISSO HÁ ANOS ENTÃO hjasofajsfoi perdoem.

“Camilla.” Ela disse. A voz séria; grave. Os olhos vermelhos encaravam-me com uma severidade nunca antes vista por mim. “Abaixe sua arma e nos deixe passar.”

A armada de Hoshido jazia atrás de Corrin. _Minha Corrin._ Insetos. Todos eles. Criaturas insignificantes apontavam suas armas toscas contra mim e meus aliados. Não mereciam sequer minhas risadas de tão escória que eram. Patéticos.

Corrin, oh Corrin. O que será que você viu nesses vermes?

“ _Por que?_ ” Eu pergunto. Por que minha amada Corrin se aliou com eles? Por que, Corrin, por que você escolheu Hoshido? Por que você não escolheu sua verdadeira família? Aquela que sempre cuidou de você, olhou por você, tomou conta de você…

Por que, Corrin?

_Por que você não me escolheu?_

“Camilla, irmã…” Corrin voltou a dizer. Desta vez seu tom foi ameno, como se tentasse me conquistar. Sua voz era tão doce que fazia meu coração derreter de saudades. “Por favor, afasta-se. Eu não desejo lutar contra você.”

O exército de Hoshido aparentava pronto para atacar. A qualquer ordem de sua líder, _minha Corrin_ , eles iniciariam a investida. Seus olhares refletiam medo; era uma situação tensa para ambos os lados.

Por que você fez isso, Corrin?

Por que?

_Por que?_

“Camilla.” A jovem deu um passo em minha direção. Um, dois, três passos hesitantes. Ela está nervosa. Suas mãos tremem. Corrin, _minha Corrin_ , realmente não quer batalhar contra mim. “Por favor… Não precisa ser assim.”

Mas então por que…?

Por que você não me escolheu?

Corrin…

_Por que você me traiu?_

O meu aperto no cabo do machado fazia meus dedos doerem. Só percebi que pressionava contra ele tão fortemente quando o deslizei no ar em direção à Corrin. Eu sabia que ela desviaria, mas a lâmina ainda foi capaz de riscar-lhe a bochecha. Um filete de sangue escorreu, tão fino e rubro que manchou sua bela pele alva. Isso fez com que os membros da armada de Hoshido ficassem alertas.

“Eu vou te proteger, Corrin.” Murmurei, tão baixo que talvez só ela tenha ouvido. “Esses hoshidans… com certeza lhe manipularam a ponto de confundir sua doce cabecinha. Mas eu consertarei isso. Todos, todos eles vão morrer. Não se preocupe. Confie em sua irmã mais velha, sim?”

“Camilla, não.” Ela retrucou, empunhando sua espada contra mim. “Eles não são os inimigos. Garon é o verdadeiro inimigo. Você precisa me ouvir—”

Outro movimento do machado, e desta vez foi o olho direito de Corrin a ser atingido. Ela caiu devido à dor, mas impediu que os hoshidans—sua _outra_ família—se aproximasse. Mesmo diante de mim, de sua inimiga, Corrin ainda era doce e gentil; ingênua. Será que ela acredita mesmo que pode resolver esse conflito através da conversa?

Ah, Corrin. Eu te amo tanto.

“Corrin…” Eu me aproximei, ajoelhando-me à sua frente. Levei minhas mãos até seu rosto. Seu doce e delicado rosto, que agora possuía arranhões e sangue o manchando. “Você… você me deixou… Você foi para um lugar tão longe… um lugar que eu não posso seguir…”

“Irmã…” Ela pôs a mão em meu rosto. O olho cortado mantinha-se fechado à medida que o sangue deslizava sem impedimentos. “Irmã, por favor… Eu não posso lutar contra você. Eu não sou tão forte.”

“Está tudo bem, minha doce e amável Corrin.” Eu a acalmei, trazendo seu rosto para meu ombro. Fiz com que suas mãos me envolvessem em um abraço, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. “Tudo vai ficar bem… você só fez uma escolha errada, mas sua irmã está aqui para consertar isso.”

“C-Camilla, o que…” Antes que Corrin pudesse finalizar sua frase, ela sentiu uma grande fincada em seu peito. O golpe a fez perder a respiração. Ela buscava o ar, mas nada. Era como se algo a impedisse de respirar fundo. Seu coração doía. Seus pulmões ardiam. “Camilla… n-não consigo…”

“Eu sei, Corrin. Eu sei…” Passei os dedos por seus belos fios esbranquiçados. Tão macios, sedosos e de uma fragrância que sempre amei. “Mas não se preocupe… nós vamos para um lugar muito melhor. Um lugar longe de todos esses problemas, sim? Um lugar só para nós duas.”

Afastei meu rosto, apenas para vê-la uma última vez. Corrin… tão linda. Minha doce irmã. Ah, como eu te amo. _Eu te amo tanto_. Mais do que tudo em minha vida. Mais do que qualquer coisa já feita nesse mundo. E por isso… por isso não posso deixar que você vá. Por isso que preciso te matar, e me matar também, para que juntas possamos viver um futuro somente para nós duas.

_Um futuro… em que possa tê-la unicamente para mim._

“Corrin… hey… Corrin…” A chamei. Seu corpo estava inerte, onde uma enorme mancha avermelhada umedecia suas vestes. Eu trouxe seu rosto machucado para mim no mesmo instante, e a beijei nos lábios. Um beijo tênue; cálido. “Ah… seus lábios têm o gosto que sempre imaginei.”

Foi então que voltei a abraçá-la e, da mesma faca que perfurei seu coração, eu perfurei o meu. Tão, tão profundamente, para que não houvesse chances de ser salva. Minha Corrin estava morta e, assim como ela, eu também logo estaria.

_E assim nós ficaríamos…_

_Juntas, para todo sempre._

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!~


End file.
